A Fanatic's Cut: The Extended Version
by sweetpoet2003
Summary: At the end of School's Out, Ghoul's Out, aka Reality Trip, there were a few scenes that were deleted. Now more of a continuation. Fluff and slight Tucker mischief. DXS!
1. Reminiscing, Replay’s, and Revealings

_A/N:I found "School's Out, Ghoul's Out" lacking a few things. Not enough DXS, so I figured there needed to be a FanFic/fantics's cut. (Sort of like a director's cut, but hopefully better)  
Here are the missing scene's that were left out of the movie:_

**_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Danny Phantom. Don't even own Sam's cool watch._**

**A Fanatic's Cut: The Extended Version.**

**_Chapter One: Reminiscing, Replay's, and Revealings._**

Danny Fenton, a.k.a Danny Phantom, and pals Tucker Foley and Sam Manson were standing outside of Fenton Works, Danny's family home and Ghost Hunting Headquarters.

Tucker and Sam both had turned down the opportunity to go cross-country together with Danny again to their summer destinations.

"Are you guys sure? You have to admit, we had a little fun." Danny started to plead.

"When, in between the man hunt, the evil teddy bears, or the super-villains trying to destroy you?" Sam asked in her usual sarcastic tone.

"Don't forget the monster shuttle that wrecked the Fenton jet. Or the fact that we were all almost killed a thousand times in only 3 days," Tucker added, as helpful as always.

"We always almost get killed though. Why not get in some more practice?" Danny asked, while giving Sam his patented puppy dog look.

"Speaking of practice, I think our little adventure proved that it wouldn't be the end of the world if your parents found out your little secret." Sam put in, quickly changing the subject so she wouldn't have to look into Danny's pouting face.

"I gotta admit, knowing they won't dissect me does make me feel a little better. Plus there were some perks to becoming instantly famous." Danny stated, while fiddling with the weird, jewel covered glove on his arm .

"Yeah, like getting kissed by Paulina." Tucker said, while watching Sam's cheeks start to burn.

"Yeah, being liked by everyone was nice. However I don't think I could deal with the Idiots in White chasing me down while everyone wants to take my picture again." Danny replied.

"You wouldn't have any privacy or a semi normal life if the world found out. And remembered it this time." Sam pointed out, while glaring daggers at Tucker.

"At least you can always remember Paulina kissing you. And Dash being nice." Tucker stated, while nervously watching Sam start to mimic smashing motions with an imaginary PDA.

"Yeah, that was probably the third coolest part about everyone knowing," Danny replied. "And it will be burned into my brain for awhile."

"Oh please, why would you want to remember something so fake and shallow?" an annoyed Sam asked, after she had stopped making death threats to Tucker's toys behind Danny's back. "She only liked you because you're a hero. She doesn't even look twice at the real you. Honestly, what do you two actually see in her? She may be pretty in that prep kind of way, but she has the personality of a kiddie pool. Totally shallow."

"Look Sam, just because no one else is as pretty on the inside and out as you, doesn't mean I should blow off anyone who finds any interest in me. Be it shallow or revenge I don't care, cause dating the most popular girl in school would still be more than cool. And girls don't throw themselves at me everyday. Unless it's a ghost. Who wants to destroy me." Danny said in defense.

"That makes no sense. Why date someone who doesn't care about you? Understand you? Likes all of you, not just Danny Phantom or Danny Fenton. Just Danny." Sam practically yelled back.

Tucker, who had been standing off to the side with his PDA out and mouth gaping open, finally decided it was time to break the two up before it became an all out fight.  
"Hey at least you guys were cool enough to become a comic character. I still can't believe no one wanted to dress up like me."

Sam and Danny looked over at Tucker, having momentarily forgotten their best friend was there.

"Well Tuck, that's probably because they couldn't afford to buy that much electronic gear. Not many can afford to buy one PDA, let alone half a dozen back-ups." Danny replied.

"I don't get why they would want to be me," Sam said with a frown on her face.

"Oh that one's easy." Tucker stated, with a smirk towards Sam that she was all too familiar with. "They all think you're Danny's girlfriend. I'm surprised they didn't try to kill you."

Danny looked over at Sam, who blushed and then rolled her eyes at Tucker. "Yeah right."

Tucker glanced at Danny who had a puzzled look on his face and muttered under his breathe "Clueless."

Looking down so she wouldn't have to look into Danny's baby blues, Sam noticed the time on her watch. "Come on Tucker, we need to get home before they send out the hounds."

"Are you guys sure you don't want to come with me?" Danny asked, trying one last time.

"We're sure." Tucker firmly stated.

"We'll talk to you later Danny." Sam said, before she and Tucker started to head towards their homes.

"Alright, well I guess I'd better go and destroy this thing." Danny said, before he turned ghost.

While Danny was destroying the glove, Tucker decided to drive Sam a bit more nuts.

"I still can't believe you didn't catch that. How could you not catch that?" Tucker asked incredulously as soon as they got out of Danny's hearing range.

"Tucker what are you talking about?" Sam asked, while staring up at Danny's retreating figure.

"Um hello? Danny just called you prettier than Paulina and you just ignored it and almost got in a fight with him. And then practically admitted to being in love with him. " Tucker stated, still in shock.

Sam stopped quickly and looked over at her best friend. "What? No he didn't. I didn't."

Tucker rolled his eyes and replied "Yes, you did. He did. He said no one was as pretty inside or out as you."

Sam's mouth gaped open a little before she vehemently shook her head. "He didn't say that."

"Yes he did. And I have proof if you want to see it." Tucker replied as he got his PDA from his back pocket.

"What proof?" Sam wondered outloud.

Tucker just smiled and pressed play on his prized possession.  
Sam gasped as she saw her and Danny barely an inch apart, loudly arguing.

"**_Look Sam, just because no one else is as pretty on the inside and out as you, doesn't mean I should blow off anyone who finds any interest in me. Be it shallow or revenge I don't care, cause dating the most popular girl in school would still be more than cool. And girls don't throw themselves at me everyday. Unless it's a ghost. Who wants to destroy me."_** The miniature Danny practically shouted.

"**_That makes no sense. Why date someone who doesn't care about you? Understand you? Likes all of you, not just Danny Phantom or Danny Fenton. Just Danny."_** The miniature Sam yelled back.

Sam's eyes popped out of her head as it all began to sink it. "Tucker, why were you recording us?" she asked, still not quite sure what to think about it all.

Tucker grinned sheepishly and answered "Um, well it's sort of for my website. I always tape you guys so when THE moment happens, I'll have proof."

Sam just stared at Tucker. "THE moment?"

"Yeah, the moment when one of you eventually decides to admit their feelings and do something about it." Tucker stated matter of factly. "I figured you would do something before we all went to camp."

Noticing Sam's extra pale face and closed eyes, Tucker started to worry that he might have gone to far this time.  
"Look Sam, I'm sorry. I should have ran it by you first, but I figured you just deny everything."

Sam opened her eyes and looked Tucker straight in the face. "Alright Tucker, I deserve an honest answer." Tucker swallowed nervously and nodded. "Ok, what's your question?"

"Does having that site mean that you think that there's a remote chance that Danny and I will be together? That Danny likes me?" Sam asked, without a flicker of emotion.

Tucker sighed, knowing he had promised to be truthful. "Yes, Sam. That's exactly what that site means. Everyone knows it but Danny and I'm starting to think that Danny knows more than we think he knows."

Sam nodded her head once, took a deep breathe and said "Ok Tuck, get your recorder ready and follow me."

* * *

Okiday, what do you all think? This was my first fanfiction story and I wrote it in my head in less than 2 hours. There will be a few more chapters coming soon. Not sure how soon, but soon. Please be oh so nice and review. Any grammar errors are due to the fact that like Danny, my brain is officially on vacation.  
X's & O's 


	2. Blurtings, Boom Mics, and Bout Times!

_Just wanna give out a big shout of thanks to everybody who reviewed. It's like finding chocolate in my mail box:) Yall rock! And incase somebody's noticed yet, I decided to go back and fix everything that was messed up._

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own Danny Phantom**

**Chapter Two: Blurting's, Boom Mic's, and Bout Times!**

Danny Phantom was flying through the air, trying to get away from his dad's ray blasts. Laughing to himself, he started to slow down just as he got shot in the butt. "OW!" Danny cried while covering his backside. "Mom must have been helping Dad at target practice. I'd better transform before he decides to come after me."

He flew another block away from his house and landed behind a bush. As soon as his feet touched the ground, two silver rings appeared from the middle of his body and he quickly changed back to Danny Fenton. While looking up to make sure no one had noticed him, he spotted his two best-friends, Tucker and Sam, coming up the sidewalk. It looked like Tucker was following Sam, who happened to be speed walking, and was having a hard time of catching up with her. Sam was more physically fit than both boys, remember.

"Hey guys. What's going on? I thought you were going home to pack." Danny said as soon as they got within hearing distance.

Sam quickly walked up to Danny and took a deep and somewhat relaxing breathe. Danny just raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to ask if she was ok when all of a sudden she put her hand on his mouth.

"Wait. Just wait till I get this out." She replied, her hand still silencing a completely baffled Danny. All he could do was nod, since he sort of liked her hand touching his face. He liked her touching him period, but he wasn't going to let his mind dwell on the non-best friendly thoughts.

Sam nodded, more to herself than Danny, and then removed her hand. "Sorry, I just wanted to make sure I got your attention." Noticing Danny's puzzled face, she started to rethink her brief moment of insane inspiration. "I'm sorry I yelled at you about Paulina. I know my opinions are mine, not yours, and I shouldn't punish you guys for just being normal."

Danny looked at his nervous best-friend and started to smile. "Sam, I'm touched that you ran back here just to apologize, but you didn't have to. I was being insensitive."

Sam looked up at Danny's face, but not his eyes. Smiling slightly she replied, "That's not all."

Danny just looked down ather and noticed how she couldn't stand still. "What is it then? Are you sure you guys are ok? Did you change your mind about the road trip?"

Sam finally gave in and looked into Danny's baby blues, while he looked down into her violet eyes.

At this moment, two things happened.

Sam's family limo pulled up, after being sent to look for her when she hadn't returned home yet.

While at the same time Tucker, who had finally caught up with them, whipped out every electronic gadget he carried around and started hitting buttons. A dozen weird looking objects popped out of his PDA, one looking suspiciously like a miniature boom microphone. Trying not to pant loudly, he pointed all of his gadgets towards Danny and Sam.

Unaware of the sudden audience, Sam started to have serious doubts. Until she looked into Danny's eyes and saw herself reflecting back at her.

"I'm not sorry I said you shouldn't remember being kissed by Paulina." She blurted out suddenly.

Danny's shoulders slumped forward, as he let out the breathe that he was unaware of holding in, and just asked, "What?"

"I'm...not...sorry.."Sam repeated slowly. "In fact, I think you need something to completely eradicate her from your mind."

"Eradi...what?" Danny started to ask, but was soon silenced after he felt something on his lips again.

Except this time, Sam's hands were on his shoulders.

Something else was on his lips.

By the time Danny figured out that he was finally being kissed by his best-friend and recent crush, Sam had stopped and backed away.

Before Danny could say anything, Sam looked down at her purple watch and went "Oh wow, look at the time. Guess I should go home now. Bye Danny."

And with that, the pretty Goth girl made a dignified exit.

She ran into her family's limo and told James the driver to make the quickest get away ever.

Danny just stood there, his mouth partly open while he watched her drive away.

Tucker, who had been prepared but still shocked as heck, started to shake his head and mumble under his breathe, about something that sounded like "oh great, now they're both idiots".

Danny looked up and finally noticed his other best-friend.

"Tucker, is that a boom mic?"

* * *

_Ok, what do you think? I know this one was shorter, but I promise the next and probably final chapter will be longer. I'll update soon, promise! X's & O's to everyone!_


	3. Fingers, Frustrations, and Fluff

_I'm back:) Firstly, I just want to thank everyone who read this. It's nice to know people actually pay attention to what you do. Secondly, I wish I could hand out chocolate to everyone who reviewed. You guys are awesome! So, without further ado, on with the good part:  
_**  
Disclaimer: It goes without saying that I do not own Danny Phantom. Cause if I did, I would A)Be a creative genius and B)Be a RICH creative genius.**

**Chapter Three: Fingers, Frustrations and Fluff**

Sam Manson was sitting in her family's limousine, mumbling to herself while repeatedly hitting her head against the window. "Perfect. Abso-flipping-lutely perfect. Not only did I manage to frighten my best-friend, I acted like a cowardly dork and ran away. I didn't walk, I ran. Into a limo! This limo!" Sam stopped and then chuckled. "Well at least if I can't have dignity anymore, I can have a classy get away car." Groaning, she laid down in the seat and started hitting her head again.

"Miss, I know I shouldn't interrupt your ranting, but I don't think your grandmother would approve of you getting a concussion,' said James the driver.

Sam stopped and sat up quickly. "Sorry James. I just feel like I've given the women's movement the finger." James wisely said nothing, but silently wondered what a person's finger had to do with women's rights and teenage dating.

A few slow minutes passed before Sam asked "So, how much of that did you see?"

She knew James would be truthful with her. Having abnormally perky and rich parents had one advantage: An excellent staff that had known her since she was a baby. They were more family than her parents.

"Well miss, I saw you kiss your boyfriend and then run into the car," James answered honestly.

Sam blushed and started shaking her head. "Danny's not my boyfriend. He's my best-friend. Except now I don't know if he is, because I just crossed the best-friend line and I really don't know how he's taking it."

"Well Sam, from what I saw, not that I was spying, I think you have a nice young man that cares about you." James answered promptly, trying to assure his young mistress.

"Thanks James." Sam replied, starting to smile for no reason what so ever. "By the way, kudos on the getaway. I didn't even know these things could go that fast."

James blushed slightly and replied. "Oh they can go faster. Do you know why your parents hired me the day you were born? Your mother had started to go into labor and your father was very distraught. They were forced to take a taxi to the hospital and I just so happened to be the driver."

"Your father promised a huge tip if I could safely get them to the hospital in 15 minutes. I got them there within 8, and your father hired me on the spot."

Sam laughed and smiled at her driver's attempts to cheer her up.

They were nearing Casper High School when she looked out the window and gasped as she glimpsed a figure flying furiously after them. When she looked back, she couldn't see anything. Sighing with relief, she leaned back into her seat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danny was still dazed as he looked over and realized Tucker was standing in front of him, pointing a dozen high tech gadgets at him.

"Tucker, why do you have a boom mic?"

Tucker glanced down at his PDA and quickly stuffed it behind his back. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Tucker!"

"Dude, whether or not I'm holding a few recording instruments in my hand, is not the issue right now. You should be more concerned about Sam." Tucker managed to get out, without looking too guilty. "Or can your brain focus yet?"

Danny just blushed and said "So that really happened? I didn't imagine it?"

Tucker just shook his head and replied, "No, it happened. Bout time it happened, but it happened."

"What do you mean about time? Why did Sam run away? WHY ARE YOU RECORDING THIS?" Danny yelled, when he realized Tucker had stuck the electro gear back in his face.

"Sorry. I just can't believe it's finally happening. I need proof to reassure myself, and my viewing audience," Tucker answered.

Danny rubbed his temples, trying to stop the huge headache that was starting to form. "TUCKER! Please explain."

Tucker finally put his PDA away and waved his hand in front of Danny's face.

"What are you doing now?" Danny asked, getting extremely annoyed at his best-friend.

"Just checking to see if the blindness was temporary."

" I AM NOT BLIND" Danny growled out, losing what patience he had left.

"Oh really? Cause I'm almost positive that you're now blind and clueless. Why else would you just stand there and let Sam go." Tucker replied quite calmly.

"I am not clueless. I just don't understand why she did that. I'm not complaining about it, just trying to figure it out." Danny said, resisting the urge to strangle Tucker.

"If you want to know, why don't you ask Sam. She's already taken the first step. Now it's up to you."

Danny just looked at Tucker.

"Ok. I'm gonna go and talk to her. I'm going to find out why she just left, without waiting for my reaction. And after that, you're gonna have to explain why you have a viewing audience."

And with that, Danny yelled "Going ghost!" and flew off into the sunset, trying to reach Sam before it was too late.

Tucker just grabbed his PDA and pointed it at his head. "And that ladies and gentlemen, was THE moment you all have been waiting and betting on."

He with that, he took off towards his home so he could update the website.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were almost home when Sam looked down at the seat and let out a startled gasp as Danny's intangible head popped through the floor boards. She loudly coughed twice, so that James wouldn't think anything was wrong.

Danny quickly phased through the car and sat down next to Sam, grateful that James couldn't see behind the black window. Sam just swallowed nervously as Danny blushed and leaned over.

"Tell him you want to go through Nasty Burger's Drive Through and then to the park so you can eat," he whispered softly in her ear.

Sam nodded, cleared her throat and then told James she was hungry and wanted a Tofu sandwich from Nasty Burger.

"Alright miss."

Trying to sound calm, she added "Oh and could you drop me off at the park?'

"Certainly miss."

"Thank you James." She replied, still trying to figure out what Danny was doing. Just the fact that he had came after her was driving her nuts. She looked over at him and he just smiled at her.

After a few minutes, Sam leaned in and whispered "Why are we going to Nasty Burger?"

Danny just smiled at her and replied softly, "Because I'm hungry."

* * *

_Alright, I had to make another chapter. I didn't want to end it yet. I like playing with Tucker too much. Give me some feedback and tell me how I'm doing. I'm not too proud to bribe! X's & O's_


	4. Chills, Chicken Wings, and Cheesy Grins

_Alright, I'll admit it. I'm addicted to reviews. I just can't end the story yet. My mailbox gets too lonely. I want to think everyone who pokes and nudges me into writing more. You guys are awesome:) _

_**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own anything remotely connected to Danny Phantom. I do however own a very, very old New Kids On The Block bed sheet.**_

_Chapter Four: Chills, Chicken Wings, and Cheesy Grins._

Danny sat next to Sam, with his arms behind his head, looking like he was the most comfortable person in the world.

The same couldn't be said for poor Sam. A thousand questions were flying around her head, and she couldn't quit looking out the window, praying for a ghost to suddenly pop up and make Danny distracted enough so that she could figure out what she was going to say.

She was not only anxious, she was extremely annoyed. Only Danny could go from complete shock to chasing her down, only to hitch a ride with her to get food. FOOD! The more she thought about it, the angrier she got. And just why was she listening to him? She was Sam, the independent, ultra recylo vegetarian goth who listened to no one's orders, especially her parents.

Just as she was getting ready to turn towards him and quietly yell at him, she saw one of his arms go completely intangible and he hit his head against the neck rest. Hard.

She started to grin as she held down the giggles that threatened to burst out. Pretending to look out the window again, she saw his reflection straighten up and look over at her.

Serves him right, she mused. She leaned over towards him, noticing the sweat that was starting to form on his brow.

Alright, it's time to make him squirm for his dinner, Sam thought, trying not show any hint of amusement on her face. She was usually very shy about showing her feelings toward Danny, but after the random kiss, she didn't have much to loose. Except his friendship.

"Danny," She whispered, getting as close as possible without being too close.

Danny whipped his head around to her, barely missing her nose.

"Danny, what do you want?" Sam asked, not sounding at all like his Sam.

"Ugh, ugh..." Danny started to stammer, desperately trying to get out any word from the English language.

"Que Pasa?"

DANGIT. Danny yelled at his brain.

Sam just raised one eyebrow and asked "Danny what do you want to eat? In english please."

"Oh." Danny answered, silently wondering what was going on with his brain. Maybe it was still jello from when Freak Show had transformed him.

"O-rings?" Sam asked, enjoying herself immensely.

Danny just nodded, figuring his brain was not to be trusted. He had already blown his attempt to appear calm and in control of what was happening between them. He just hopped his pants weren't going to disappear any time soon. He never could control his powers when he was nervous.

He honestly hadn't thought about what he was going to do AFTER he caught up with her and convinced her to talk to him in the park. In fact, the whole "talking" thing was blowing his mind. What was he supposed to say?

'_Gee thanks for the kiss. Can we try it again, so this time I'll be prepared? Preferably without Tuck's camera?'_ He accidentally let out a little snort as he imagined what Sam would say to that.

Sam, who had moved back next to the window, looked over when she heard Danny snorting. She opened her mouth to ask what was wrong with him when the black window started to roll down.

"Get down!" she hissed at Danny, while shoving him down to the floor. They both temporarily forgot about Danny's ability to become invisible.

"We're here miss!" James chirped from up front. "What would you like to order? The usual tofu sandwich and wheat germ shake?"

"Ewww..." Danny whispered, from his cramped hiding spot.

Sam lightly stepped on Danny's fingers with her heavy combat boots, trying to get him to shut up. And to make him apologize later for critiquing her eating habits.

"Um, actually James, I want a large order of Onion-rings and twoo...triple thick strawberry milkshake. Yum Yum, gotta have the thick milkshake." Sam answered, wincing as she realized how awful she was at lying during extreme situations.

Danny, having finally remembered his ghost powers, disappeared completely, and removed his fingers from under Sam's huge boots. He then crawled back to his comfortable spot next to Sam.

James's rolled the black window back up and proceeded to place the order.

"Ow!" Danny hissed at Sam, still invisible.

Sam jumped slightly, not realizing he had gotten so close to her. She felt a chill go down her arm and hoped to all things Goth that Danny wouldn't see her shiver.

But of course he did.

And he did the only thing he could think of to pay her back for making him squirm earlier.

He leaned in closer, and whispered oh so softly into her ear "Just wait till we get to the park. You have so much 'splaining to do... SAMANTHA."

Sam growled and tried to elbow Danny in the ribs, but since he was still intangible, her arm went right through him.

Danny chuckled lightly and leaned back into the seat.

Before Sam could retaliate, James rolled down the black window again and turned towards them.

"Here you go...Samantha."

Sam froze, only able to blink once, twice, while her driver smiled at her.

"I've known you for 14 years miss. In all the years that I've ordered your food, you have never ordered onion rings. Plus, it's not every day the town ghost hero chases after your limo."

Danny, who had turned invisible as soon as the window rolled down, looked over at Sam and then back to the driver. He didn't even realize he had grabbed Sam's hand until he felt her start to tremble slightly.

Sam opened her mouth, not quite sure of what to say when James held up the food bag.

"Now miss, don't worry about it. Did you know I was in the CIA once? They threw me out when I refused to tell them who my contacts were. But that's ok. I got a nice job being a taxi driver for awhile." He smiled at Sam and both teens realized that their secret was safe.

"Thanks James." Sam said, meaning it from the bottom of her heart.

"How do the kids say it," James replied. "Oh yes, "Tis not a thing but a chicken wing."

Danny and Sam both laughed, finally relaxing.

"Now I think you'd best get your food before it gets cold. Or before the people behind us in line start to beat on the car."

And with that, Sam smiled at her driver/friend and moved forward to get their food.

Except she couldn't move that far because of the slight tugging of her arm. She looked down and realized that she was grasping Danny's hand so hard her knuckles had turned white.

Danny let go quickly, and Sam was able to get the food from James.

"Alright, onward to the park." James chirped out and rolled the black window back up.

The limo started to move again and both let out a huge sigh of relief.

Sam placed the milkshake in the cup-holder that had magically popped up between them after she pressed a small button on the arm rest.

She then placed the food between them as Danny became visible again.

Danny looked over at Sam right when she turned to ask him if he wanted ketchup.

They stopped, blushed and grinned their fairly cheesy grins.

"Right..."Sam said, when she had calmed down. "Food?"

Danny grinned and replied "Food."

And they both started to chow down.

Sam started to reach for the milkshake right at the same time as Danny. Their hands froze on the huge cold cup, Danny's on top of Sam's when James chirped from the front seat.

"We're here."

* * *

_I know, I'm teasing my lovely readers. I'll try to stop. The next chapter will be the major fluff chapter. And then Sam and Danny will deal with Tucker:) Poor Tucker. I'll update a.s.a.p. X's & O's!_


	5. Gasps, Giggles, and Ghosts

_Oh wow, I never thought anyone would ever read this story, let alone like it. Thanks to everyone who has read or reviewed! Some of you have pointed out or asked some very important questions/comments, and I hope this chapter answers some of them. So, without further ado, make way for fluff!_

**Disclaimer: I really really wish I owned Danny Phantom, but I don't. Or anything related to it. I do own a mean, but fluffy cat though.

* * *

**

_**Chapter Five: Gasps, Giggling, and Ghosts**_

After James announced their arrival at the park, Sam and Danny quickly flew back to their respective places. Since the privacy window was still up, Danny changed back to Ghost mode, just incase James hadn't completely figured out his identity. Sam stuck the food back into the Nasty Burger bag and said loudly, "Thanks James. I'll be home in a little bit."

She poked Danny with her elbow and nodded her head so he would start moving.

Danny just looked at her and shook his head. When she started to frown, he grinned and went intangible. Sam rolled her eyes as Danny disappeared out of the limo.

She started to reach for the door handle when the door slowly flew opened, as if by magic. "Or a white haired, green eyed halfa," Sam murmured softly to herself. She just shook her head softly and started to get out.

"Madame." Danny whispered into her ear, using a horrible fake-french accent.

Sam blushed, and shut the door. She was going to have to lecture him later on treating her like an invalid, even though part of her secretly liked the attention.

They were getting ready to start walking for the picnic tables when James honked the horn.

Danny and Sam both turned around quickly when James rolled down his window and called out, "Oh and Sam, tell Mr. Fenton about my black belt in karate. If he's not a perfect gentlemen, he'll have me to deal with."

The teens just gasped out loud as the driver rolled his window back up and drove away.

After a few minutes of shocked staring, Danny remembered he wasn't visible. He glanced around to see if the coast was clear, and after finding no one around, he quickly changed back.

Sam was still staring into the direction the limo had taken off, her mouth slightly open. Danny touched her shoulder and she whirled around to face him.

"Oh Danny, I'm soo sorry. I didn't think he knew who you really were. Just that my bo...friend happened to be Danny Phantom, who wanted a ride. I knew James paid more attention to me than my parents, but not that much attention." She rambled out, hoping to all things Goth that he hadn't caught her lethal slip-up.

Danny blushed, having caught what she almost said, but decided not to comment on it...yet.

"Well he seems trustworthy and he cares about you, so I guess it's ok. I'm still sort of shocked right now." About more things than that, he wanted to add.

Sam looked down at her boots, suddenly very interested with the scuff marks on them. "Really? I wouldn't have thought that." Ok, she thought, maybe we'll actually talk about it. Instead of just driving each other crazy.

Danny swallowed nervously and replied, "Oh yea. There's all kinds of things running around in my head."

Sam looked up at him and boldly, if not stupidly, asked "Like what?"

Danny stepped in closer to her and replied, "Like that milkshake not melting yet. Or my stomach not devouring the rest of me for not eating that much yet."

"Oh, right." Sam replied, amazed that she hadn't punched him yet.

Danny grabbed her hand, the one that wasn't clenching the fast food bag too tightly, and said "Come on, let's eat."

And with the maturity that only comes with being friends forever, they ran, hand in hand, to the tall oak tree in the center of the park.

Breathless, from the run and close contact, they dropped to the ground, giggling like 4 year olds. Sam started to dish out the food again, placing everything on the dozens of napkins that James had thoughtfully asked for.

Danny, who was still lightly laughing, glanced over as Sam's hair fell into her face. Unaware of what he was doing, he reached over and pushed the annoying strands back behind her ear. Sam looked up as she was placing the box of onion rings down and smiled. "Thanks."

He smiled back, becoming aware of the tight feeling in his chest. He had no idea of what was happening between them. He sort of liked it, but he was completely caught off guard. Well, maybe not completely.

He always knew she was pretty, and smart, and independent and passionate, but she had always been his best-friend, Sam. It was just that lately, he started to notice moments between them that weren't the standard best-friend moments. She was still his Sam, but not his. The whole "Gregor" incident showed him that. With a painful smack in the face.

Sometimes he caught himself staring at her, for no real reason, except to figure out what he should do. If he could do anything. And those moments usually became extremely embarrassing if he was caught, usually by Tucker.

And Tucker, being the nice guy that he was, would usually tease him and call him clueless. Like everyone else. Or lovebirds. The cluelessness, he really didn't understand. To put it sadly, he was completely clueless as to why they called him clueless. It drove him mad. Not to mention it gave him a huge headache. It was just one more aggravation to his already long list of annoyances, which consisted mainly of ghosts, parents, bossy sisters, and school. Just thinking about it made him frown.

Sam noticed Danny's change of mood and reached out and touched his arm, concern written all over her face. "Danny, what's wrong?"

Danny looked up at her, and saw the warmth and care in her eyes. "Nnnnothingg." He stammered, his brain refusing to working properly, again. Relax, he mentally scolded himself. It was just Sam. If she kisses you again, don't sit there like an idiot.

Seeing the slight smile come back to his face, Sam relaxed a little. "Are you sure?" She asked, thinking that they had had this type of conversation/interaction before. Which ended slightly on the weird side.

"Oh yea." Danny answered, more enthusiastically and less calmly than he intended to. "I'm good."

Sam smiled back at him, "Well if your good, then I'm good."

Danny leaned in a little closer, and whispered "Good."

Sam giggled, even though anything above a humor-less chuckle denounced every thing Goth, and leaned in a little closer.

Even though they appeared to be as calm as if they were discussing the weather, both teens were secretly, mentally freaking out.

This is it, Sam thought. Oh wow, I'm not an idiot. Tucker was right. Oh wow, Tucker was right?

Ok, so this is what they mean when they say lovebirds, Danny thought.

Right before he leaned in even closer to Sam's lips.

Expecting, hoping, to feel Danny's warm breathe, and then soft lips, Sam was shocked when an icy blast hit her in the face.

"BEWARE! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST AND I HAVE COME TO TRAP YOU WITH MY BOXY...TRAPS!"

* * *

_Yes, I'm mean. I'm sorry. I will make it up to you guys. I'm trying to drag this story out as long as possible. As of right now, there will be atleast 2 more chapters after this one. Please don't shoot me. I'll update soon! X's & O's:) _


	6. Interruptions, Irritations, and Incoming

_Sorry it took so long to update. I went back and tried to fix all the probs, but I probably screwed it up. Oh well. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially to_AirGirl Phantom_ who pointed out the intangible/invisible thing.:) _

**Disclaimer: Sigh, I wish I owned Danny Phantom., but I don't. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six: Interruptions, Irritations, and Incoming Calls

Danny and Sam both groaned as the Box Ghost popped up between them.

"Prepare for your BOXY DOOM" the irritating ghost boomed out.

"Look, if I give you some bubble wrap, will you go away for the afternoon?" Danny asked hopefully, beginning to feel the stress from the past three days again.

"NO BRIBE WILL RID ME! FOR I HAVE COME TO TRAP YOU IN MY..."

"Alright, alright, we get it!" Sam yelled, starting to understand why Danny never had time to relax.

"Fine, let's do this the hard way." Danny said, while glancing around to see if the coast was clear.

"Going Ghost!" He shouted!

Sam just leaned back against the tree as Danny stood up and took off after the most annoying ghost in the Ghost Zone.

Figuring she had a few minutes before Danny came back, she took out her cell phone and dialed Tucker's number.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dude, do you not get the meaning of BAD TIMING?" Danny yelled, as he chased the Box Ghost.

"TIME? I DO NOT NEED TO FOLLOW TIME. FOR I AM THE BOX..."

"Argh! I do not need the monologue. Just get in the thermos so I can go back to Sam."

"NO!" The Box Ghost yelled, and then took off, forcing Danny to chase him all over Amity Park.

"Well, at least I only need one hand for this. I can call Tuck and ask him what to do about Sam."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tucker was in the middle of uploading all of his new footage when his phone rang.

"Yelllooo." He answered, knowing it was either Sam or Danny.

"TUCKER! What do I do? He came after! But we haven't said anything, and the stupid Box Ghost, and, and WHY HASN'T HE SAID ANYTHING!" A frantic Sam screamed into the phone.

"Sam, I..."

"What if he says he just wants to be friends? What if I shocked him so much that he doesn't even remember it? HE MADE ME TAKE HIM TO NASTY BURGER FOR FOOD! FOOD!"

"Sam."

"And what about Mrs. Paulina Fenton? Ugh I still want to gag just thinking about it! Or Val? If she stops trying to kill him, I just know that they'll want to go out."

"Sam!"

"And I'm freaking out! I'm a Goth, Goth's aren't supposed to freak. They're supposed to express their extreme disdain with life and society, but NOT FREAK OUT! OR MAUL THEIR BEST FRIENDS!"

"MAUL? WHAT HAPPENED?" Tucker yelled out, wondering just what his best-friends had been doing.

Sam, paused mid-rant, and said "What? Nothing happened. Absolutely nothing!"

Tucker, fully exasperated, sighed, and rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just ask him? Ask him how he's feeling? You didn't exactly let him say anything when you kissed him." He pointed out.

Sam sighed and replied, "Well, I., I didn't want to keep James waiting."

Tucker snorted and said "Suuurre. Where is Danny anyway?"

"Stupid Box Ghost with the WORST timing showed up and he had to go capture him." She answered.

Tucker wondered exactly what the worst timing part was about, but figured he'd suffer later if he asked.

"Well Sam just.." Tucker paused as he heard the incoming call beep on his phone. "Sam, I gotta go. Just talk to Danny when he gets back."

"But, but," Tucker heard Sam sputter as he clicked over the line, knowing who would be on the other end.

He failed to hear Sam's annoyed voice yell, "Oh great. What do you want?"

* * *

_Sorry this one was so short. The next one will be longer. I just didn't have time to write any more. The next update should be up by 6/17. X's & O's :)_


	7. Hesitations, Hissy Fits and Hot Girls

_I honestly didn't think this story would be longer than 3 or 4 chapters. But more keeps adding on. I'm so thankful for the positive feedback you guys have given me. I wouldn't have written this much without your reviews:) Ok, enough with the sap, on with parts you all have been waiting for. Oh and I"borrrowed" one line from a Kim Possible movie. _

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Danny Phantom. Don't own Kim Possible either. **

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Seven: Hesitations, Hissy Fits and Hot Girls

"So how are the lovebirds?" Tucker asked as he switched the line over to Danny.

"We're not lovebirds!" Danny yelled, and then hesitated. "At least I don't think. Not yet anyway..."

"Hi to you too." Tucker replied, knowing he was going to really enjoy this phone call.

"Yeah, yeah, hi Tucker. How are you? That's great. How am I you ask? Well I'm great. Couldn't be better." Tucker added in, just to get on Danny's nerves.

"Tucker! I called for a reason. Now is not the time to be all Mr. Politeness."

"Politeness? Wow Danny. That's a fairly large word for you."

"TUCKER!"

Tucker laughed, and then decided to help his poor best friend. "Chill Danny. You know, you really need to relax sometime. By the way, aren't you supposed to be declaring your love for Sam?"

"What? No, I don't lo..Oh I don't know. I have no idea what to say. Or do. That is, if I actually ever get the time to. " Danny said, deciding the truth would be better than anything else. "I need help Tuck."

"Well, DUH Danny. That's been fairly obvious for quite some time."

"Are you going to help, or make fun of me?" Danny asked, getting annoyed and starting to wonder if he should have just kept his mouth shut.

"Both." Tucker grinned to himself.

"Thanks." Danny replied, not really meaning it. "I can't talk long. I left Sam to go get the Box Ghost. Who always shows up at the worst moments."

"So I've heard." Tucker replied, then slapped his forehead when he realized what he said.

Danny, who really wasn't paying attention, as always, just replied. "Yeah. Now back to Sam. I don't know what to say to her. Every time I look at her, I get really nervous and I almost go intangible."

"Have you guys actually talk about anything?" Tucker asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"No." Danny answered.

"Well talking about your FEELINGS is usually the most recommended solution." Tucker stated.

"BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT MY FEELINGS ARE!" Danny practically screamed into his phone.

"Geez you are so clueless."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Sam was glaring up at a high tech Skulker.

"What do you want?" She asked, her annoyance heard clearly in her voice.

Skulker smiled down at the girl and answered, "Your boyfriend's pelt draped across my bed."

"EW! And he's NOT my boyfriend. At least not that I know of. THANKS TO YOU STUPID GHOSTS!" Sam yelled, too frustrated to be scared, or even slightly worried.

"Well that's too bad." Skulker replied, as he landed on the ground. "Since the halfa care's about you though, I'm just going to have to take you and use you as bait."

Sam looked at Skulker's evil grinning face, and curled her hands into fists as she looked down at the remains of her and Danny's interrupted picnic.

And something snapped inside of her.

"THAT IS IT! I've already been hunted down for 3 days, had my parents kidnaped, been attacked by EVIL teddy bears, been spied on by my driver, looked like a COMPLETE idiot because of my stupid jealousy, been interrupted by the STUPID Box Ghost, had to WATCH Paulina kiss Danny, AND I HAD TO WEAR A CHEERLEADER'S UNIFORM!"

"I REFUSE TO BE KIDNAPED BY SOME POWERLESS GHOST WHO HIDES BEHIND HIGH TECH WEAPONS!" Sam screamed, and then reached into her pockets.

"I don't condone violence, but YOU ARE AN EXCEPTION!"

And with that, she whipped out the Mini-Fenton Thermos, Fenton Lipstick, and Fenton Spectra Defletra bracelet.  
Jack had made them for Maddie and Jazz, since the original ghost hunting equipment was to bulky for them to carry around.  
When Danny had asked his dad to make some for Sam, his parents gladly gave them to her, not questioning why she would need them. They just thought it was cute that Danny was giving her presents.  
Danny tried to talk Tucker into carrying the mini ghost hunting gear, but Tucker only agreed to the mini thermos, pointing out the rest was just too girly.

Sam pointed the lipstick at Skulker and fired. "Take that! I will not leave this park until Danny and I talk! And WE WILL NOT BE INTERRUPTED AGAIN!" She let out a primal sounding growl and ran towards an extremely surprised Skulker.

"And if Paulina show's up, I'll blast her too!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WHY DOES EVERYONE CALL ME CLUELESS?" Danny yelled into his phone.

"DUDE! CHILL!" Tucker yelled in reply. "Look, I've got my ask the expert right here. They say you need to connect with your inner wants and desires...EW... and ask yourself what you want. How you feel about Sam, about kissing Sam, and all that."

"Tuck, you sounded more like a girl just then, more than when you pretended to be Sam at school." Danny said.

"Shut up. I'm trying to help you here before you have a hissy fit."

"I'm NOT having a hissy fit!" Danny yelled, even though he really sounded like he was.

"Whatever. I think you should ask yourself what you want and feel and all that jazz." Tucker said, smiling at his computer.

"Ugh. Thanks for the help Tuck."

"Anytime. Now go to Sam." Tucker replied.

"Oh and Danny," Tucker added before hanging up, "Tell me what happens later. Minus details."

"Sure Tucker." Danny answered, laughing at his best-friend.

"Ok, time to do what no guy should do. Talk about his...feelings."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tucker smiled, knowing his two best-friends in the whole world were soon going to be happy. Finally.

"Wait, that means I'll be a third wheel. Aww man."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Danny flew back to the oak tree, he froze.

"SAM!" He yelled, instantly worrying when he saw Skulker flying high in the air on the other side of the tree.

"Ha! You think a lil ray will get me? PELT THIS WIMP!"

Danny froze in mid flight to Sam's rescue. He couldn't believe the scene that was going on below.

Skulker was flying away in retreat as an irrate Sam chased after the fleeing ghost.

"Oh wow, that is hot!"

"AGH! I really am turning into my dad!"

Sam, who still hadn't noticed Danny's arrival, was still trying to capture Skulker into the Fenton Thermos.  
"I said COME BACK HERE!"

Danny tried to hold back the chuckle but couldn't. He realized that Skulker might actually try to fight Sam again, so he took off after them.

"Oooh. What's wrong Skulker? She have you on the run?" Danny taunted the ghost.

"Where have you been Halfa?" Skulker roared, still dodging Sam's blasts.

"Oh here and there. Guess where you're going." Danny replied, right before he shot Skulker with an ecto-blast.

Skulker opened his mouth to answer, but was sucked into the Fenton Thermos that Sam was holding.

"You'll think twice before you mess with this Goth!" Sam yelled at the thermos, with a victorious smile.

"Remind me to never tick you off again." Danny said behind her.

Sam whirled around and squealed a very unSam-like squeal. "Danny! What took you so long?"

Danny just laughed and grabbed her into a tight hug. "You know, for probably two seconds I was worried about you. I don't think I've ever seen Skulker ever run before. And from a Girl!"

Sam smiled and relaxed into Danny's embrace. "I'm going to let the girl reference slip by, seeing as how I can turn the Spectra Deflectra back on any time I want to."

Danny laughed and replied, "Ok, threat registered."

Sam looked up at Danny and blushed. "Good."

Both realized that they were still holding each other and blushed.

"Sam, I..." Danny started to saybut stopped whenhe saw someone walk up behind Sam.

"ACK! Invisobill! What are you doing touching that unpopular and badly dressed girl?"

* * *

_Duh, Duh, Duh...:) I had to stop there. I'm starting to like cliffhangers. I hope you guys do. lol. I tried to give you a longer chapter. I'll update soon. Thanks for sticking with me. X's & O's! _


	8. Lipstick, Losers, and Long Time Comings

_Ok, I'll stop with the evil cliffhangers. I'm extremely happy with all the good things you guys have said. It's really appreciated. I hope this chapter satisfies everyone:) _

**Disclaimer: Don't own Danny Phantom. Nough said.

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: Lipstick, Losers, and Long Time Comings. **

Tucker turned back to his computer and spoke into his webcam. "Do you think they need our help?"

"Probably." was the instant messaged reply from the 'Online, All the Time, Amateur Expert'.

"Come on, let's go save Danny." Tucker said, knowing his best-friend would probably do something stupid. "And I need more documentation before people will start paying up."

"All right, meet you there in Five."

Tucker nodded into the camera, and logged off. "I sure hope Danny hasn't made too big of a mess already."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam quickly turned around as Paulina walked up them.

"Ew Invisobill. You have loser cooties." Paulina said, trying to decide if she should get any closer to the infected hero.

"What? I do not." Danny replied, not quite sure what to do.

Sam just growled, trying to decide what action would be better. Blasting her with the Fenton Lipstick would sting some, but throwing the Fenton Thermos at her head would give her a nice bump, if not concussion. Or she could just t kick her.

"Why are you hanging out with her? I'm way more prettier and popular."

Danny looked at Sam, who was untwisting the cap of the lipstick.

He realized that if he didn't do something, Skulker wouldn't be the only one beaten up by Sam.

"Well see, your wrong." He blurted out.

Paulina opened her mouth, but was too stunned to say anything.

Sam, who had made up her mind, stopped before she could blast the preppy girl into outer space.

"Sam's a whole lot prettier. And her, Tucker Foley, and Danny Fenton are the coolest people I know. And at least SAM can remember my name."

Both girls just stared at the teen hero.

Paulina looked like she was going to have a nervous break-down. Sam didn't know if she wanted to laugh, cheer or still hit Paulina.

Danny swallowed nervously. "How hard is it to remember DANNY PHANTOM? I really hate 'Invisobill'." He added, wishing he had just kept his mouth shut.

Sam, who had been glancing back and forth between Danny and Paulina, pinched her arm. "OW!" She cried, realizing that it wasn't a dream.

Paulina, who was starting to tear up, looked over at her. "But but why?"

Danny sighed, not quite sure what had gotten into him. And then he looked at Sam's still puzzled face. He remembered how she and Tucker had jumped in to protect him when everyone had found out his secret. He remembered how she always threw herself into any fight he couldn't handle solo. He remembered how she usually got him into trouble, but always fixed it in the end.

He smiled and looked at Paulina. "Just because."

And then he grabbed Sam's hand and waved to Paulina. "Now, if you excuse me Miss, I have to take Sam back to Danny Fenton."

Sam, having realized that 1) She had just gotten picked over Paulina, and 2)Danny made her sound like he owned her.

Oh that did not go over well.

Danny held onto Sam as he flew up into the air a few feet and then made them both invisible so that Paulina would think they had left.

Sam, who was more than miffed at being treated like a piece of meat, took the Fenton Lipstick and blasted Danny in the foot. Or at least she guessed it was, since she couldn't quite see what she was aiming for.

"OW!" Danny cried, almost losing his grip on Sam.

Paulina looked up but didn't see anything. "Well, who wants a ghost boyfriend anyway. His hair was prematurely white already. Who knows when he would go bald?" And with that, turned around in a huff and walked off.

As soon as the preppy girl had gone away, Danny and Sam flew behind the tree and landed on the ground.

"Just what was that about?" Danny asked Sam, rubbing his now visible shin.

Sam glared up at Danny, arms crossed and violet eyes narrowed. "Take her back to Danny Fenton? Excuse me, I'm not some lost pet."

Danny groaned, realizing he had stuck his foot in his mouth. Again. "I didn't mean it like that. I just wanted her to go away."

Sam just glared at him, trying not to register the fact that he had, in a way, picked her over the most popular girl at Casper High. "So? You didn't have to act like a cave man about it."

Danny, figuring out that now was not the time to get into a full on fight, replied "I know. I'm an idiot."

Sam lowered her arms, her anger already starting to be replaced with the severe urge to start cheering. She hadn't expected him to actually agree with her.

Danny, seeing the anger leave her eyes, reached out his hand. "Come on, lets go get high."

"WHAT?" Sam asked, eyes popping out of her head.

"In the tree!" Danny answered, not realizing what he had said. "It's more private."

"Oh, ok." Sam replied, feeling like an idiot for about the fiftieth time in one day.

Sam took Danny's hand and looked up at him. He looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back and he flew them up to the largest branch in the tree.

Danny sat Sam down on the branch, her back leaning against the tree trunk. He landed in front of her, and changed back to Danny Fenton.

They faced each other, indian style. Neither one was afraid of falling. Sam knew Danny would catch her if she slipped.

"So..."Sam started to say, as Danny said "Sam I..."

The teens blushed and started to laugh. "You go." They both said, at the same time again.

Sam, not quite sure what she was going to say anyway, touched Danny's arm and said "Go ahead Danny.'

Danny nodded and swallowed nervously, acutely aware of Sam's touch.

"I just want to say thanks."

For what? Sam's brain wanted to scream. For blasting you? For not killing Paulina? For kissing you? Cause if you thank me for kissing you, I will climb down this tree and go join a convent. I already have the black accessories. It's just the long skirt that would be a problem.

However, she remained calm and managed to just raise one eyebrow and ask softly, "For what?"

Danny blushed and leaned in a little bit closer. "For everything. For being you, staying with me, accepting all of me."

Now for some, that wouldn't have been enough. On a scale of 1-100 on the romantic speeches scale, it would have earned a 30 at best. (1 being "Let's go to Vegas and get hitched. They're giving away free beer for the first 200 customers.)

But to Sam, it was what she had been waiting for. For a long while.

So she started to repeat what she had done earlier in the day.

But before she could lean in any further, Danny had already wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"Jazz! They really ARE sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.Ging!"

_

* * *

What do you think? I really tried to not be too mean to Paulina, but who can stand her? Oh well. The next chapter will probably be the end. :sob: Feel free to tell me what you think! I'll update by 6/18. X's & O's!_


	9. Probability, Peanut Gallerys and Privacy

_Sorry to make you wait. Long story short, I'm typing one handed.  
__Me + cooking + hot melting spatula major owie! And yes, this one will end in a cliff hanger, BUT, I already have the next chapter almost finished. Please stick with me._

**Disclaimer: Don't own Danny Phantom, or a chainsaw to remove my right hand:( **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nine: Probability, PeanutGalleriesand Privacy

When Jazz and Tucker had arrived at the park, they had expected to see an unhappy Sam and a clueless Danny. They did not expect to see the two making out in a tree.

"Helloo?" Jazz called out, wondering what the probability would be of one or both teens falling to the ground.

Danny and Sam jerked their heads up, with Danny becoming so startled that he lost his balance. With Sam still in his arms.

Both started to fall before Danny remembered he could fly. He floated down, Sam clinging to his chest.

So predictable, Jazz thought.

Tucker jerked his head from left to right, making sure no one was watching.

"Good one Danny. Why not let everyone know your identity. Again!" Jazz scolded trying to be the bossy older sister, but was betrayed by the huge grin on her face.

"Lay off Jazz. I doubt his brain is even functioning right now." Tucker said, smirking at the couple.

Sam realized she still had a death grip on Danny and started to let go, but stopped when Danny gave her a comforting squeeze.  
"I wouldn't have let you fall." He whispered into her ear.

Sam blushed and nodded into Danny's chest. She then let go of him and turned to face the peanut gallery.

"So, what brings you two out here. Together. Interrupting our picnic and what not." Danny asked, emphasizing the "interrupting" part.

"What is right!" Tucker replied, eyeing the still blushing Sam.

"Tucker thought you might need help" Jazz said, realizing the two might not want to discuss anything yet. "The news showed the Box Ghost flying around the park and we figured you might be too busy to catch him."

Sam turned and looked at Danny. "I thought you captured him already."

Danny blushed and looked down at his shoes. "I,..ugh, I told him I would give him 20 boxes later if he would just go sit in my closet for awhile, so I could, uh, have a few moments of, um,...peace and quiet."

Sam rolled her eyes, secretly pleased that he had wanted to have a few moments alone with her...and some peace and quiet.

Tucker just snorted and said "Oh yea, peace and quiet...sure..."

Jazz just sighed and said "Well, come on Tucker. We should go catch him. We'll be able to handle him by ourselves."

Tucker frowned and replied, "If you say so."  
The two started to walk off when Danny's head snapped back up. "TUCKER!"

Tucker, Sam and Jazz looked up at Danny as if he had lost it.

"Yea?" Tucker asked, knowing what was getting ready to come.

"Ask the expert?" Danny said, pointing at Jazz, remembering his and Tucker's previous phone call.

"Uh..." Jazz and Tucker both mumbled, looking like they had just gotten caught with their hands stuck in the cookie jar.

"Expert? Wait, TUCKER! You had Jazz give advice on your stupid site?" Sam asked, figuring it all out.

"Site? What site?" Danny asked, donning his all too familiar clueless face.

"Well you see..." Tucker started to say, but was interrupted by an angered Sam. "He has a site, about us. And Jazz helped him!"

All three turned towards a guilty Jazz.

"Hey, all I did was give advice to those who needed non-serious psychological/love advice. Besides, how else was I going to pay for a new computer. Since you and Skulker destroyed my last one!" Jazz said, glaring at her little brother.

"PAY? You got money for it?" Danny asked, completely amazed.

"Alright Tucker, start explaining!" Sam said, her eyes almost glowing.

"Ok ok. Just calm down." Tucker said, hands up like he was about to be shot. Which, if Sam had the lipstick still out, he would have been. "It sorta started out like a journal, tracking every thing you two do." Noticing Danny's frantic look, and Sam's fearful face, Tucker added quickly, "Just lovedovey stuff. Nothing ghostly!"

"Ok." Danny and Sam both said, relaxing some. Danny placed his arm around Sam's shoulders, but neither one noticed it.

Tucker definitely noticed, but only nodded towards Jazz and continued. "It started awhile ago, but after a few weeks, everyone started betting on when you two would get together."

"What!" Danny and Sam asked/yelled at the same time. They blushed and then looked back at Tucker.

"So how'd you pay Jazz? Or get all that electronic recording stuff?" Sam asked, knowing she probably wouldn't like the answer.

"Well after awhile everyone started saying they wanted proof that this stuff was happening, so I started taking bets on when THE moment would happened. When their day came and nothing happened, people started paying off their bets. And I bought all that stuff so I could record every thing and put it on the site." Tucker finished nervously, having seen Danny's eyes glow green and Sam's hands curl into fists.

Since Tucker had already partly told Sam about the site, he figured she wouldn't try to beat him up.

He figured wrong.

If Danny hadn't been holding her, she would have shoved Tucker's prized PDA down the techno-geek's throat.

"TUCKER!" They both shouted, shocked at their best-friend's deceitful act.

Danny turned and glared at his sister. "I can't believe you helped him!"

Jazz just shrugged her shoulders and replied, "Oh you two get over it. I helped people and if Tucker hadn't made the site, someone else would have. Would you have wanted to be spied on BY Mr. LANCER?"

Danny and Sam looked at each other. "NO!" They said, in unisonagain. Blushing, they quickly looked at Tucker.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know it was a major invasion of privacy. But at least you guys are together finally."

Seeing Danny and Sam's redfaces, Jazz asked, "Are you together?"

* * *

_Throw things at me if you want. I deserve it. The next chapter will be the end, and hopefully I'll post it either later tonight or early morning.There'll be so much fluff, your teethwill rot out:) X's & O's!_


	10. Demons, and Dream Cars and Da End

_So, would anyone like to buy a spatula with hand prints burned into it? No? Ok, well on with the ending:( It has to be the end, I'm running out of chapter tittles. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I am willing to get rid of a certain evil cooking utensil.**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Demons, and Dream Cars and Da End

Tucker fixated on his two blushing best-friends. "Well?'

Sam and Danny blushed madly, not sure what to say.

YES! Sam screamed in her head, looking at Danny.  
I DON'T KNOW! Danny's poor brain cried, totally caught off guard.

"Um..." Danny started to say but was interrupted by Sam.  
"You know what Tucker? We hadn't actually gotten to that part yet."

Danny let out a sigh of relief, knowing he had just been spared another foot in mouth moment.  
Jazz hit Tucker in the arm. "That would be your fault."

Danny started to agree but was stopped by a blue mist coming from his mouth.

"BEWARE! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST AND NO MERE BRIBE WILL STOP ME!"

All four teens turned quickly around to see everyone's favorite spook.

Danny groaned and was about to go ghost when the Box Ghost started squealing and pointing at Sam.

"AGH! IT'S THE GOTH-DEMON! RUN, RUN FOR YOUR AFTER LIFE!"

Jazz and Tucker watched as the ghost flew away from them, their mouths gaping open with complete disbelief. They turned back to see Danny laughing his head off at an embarrassed Sam.

"Dude! What. Was. That. About?" Tucker asked, still staring at the red-faced Sam.

"Long story." Sam muttered, elbowing Danny so he would stop laughing at her.

"Ow!" Danny glared at Sam, but was still smiling. "I'll tell you about it later Tuck. It's priceless."

"Oook."Tucker said, his eyebrows arched in confusion.

"Do I usually look like that?" Danny whispered to a still miffed Sam.  
"Yes!" Sam whispered back, "You do. A lot."

Jazz smiled at her little brother. "Well I'm going to head on home. Oh, and don't be surprised if there's a huge Hummer in front of the house with the words "FENTON FIGHTER" on it."

"What?"

"Dad picked the right date. Since he won, Mom had to agree to letting him get his dream car." Jazz answered, turning to leave.

"MOM AND DAD WERE IN ON IT?"

"Of course. Wow, you two really were clueless." and with that, Jazz left.

"Hmm, think I'll go catch the Box Ghost before he gets into anymore trouble." Tucker said, trying to make a quick get away.

"Sure Tuck." Sam answered, knowing now would be the time to 'fess up everything. Maybe I should give Danny some Tylenol, she thought, worried about how his brain was going to react.

Danny just waved Tucker away, his head and heart already starting to pound.

Realizing his hand was on Sam's shoulder, he gulped nervously. "Um, you want to go sit on the bench?"

"S.ssure." Sam softly replied, begging her voice to stay calm.

Danny smiled down at her and removed his arm, only to link his hand with Sam's.

The two walked quietly to the park bench and sat down.

Figuring that they, well mainly her, couldn't handle any more interruptions, Sam decided that it was now or never.

"Danny, you're my best friend." Sam said, staring up at the dark haired, blue eyed boy beside her.

"And I don't want to lose that. That time Desiree blanked your and Tucker's memories was awful."

Danny looked into Sam's anxious violet eyes and felt his heart start doing the mambo.  
"Sam, I promise, I'll always be here for you. Even if I don't act like it sometimes, I really do need you. My life would never be the same without you, I don't know what I would do without you."

Both teens blushed, but didn't break eye contact.

"Danny,...lately it seems like I can't get enough of you. Sometimes I just want to rip the hairs out of Paulina's and Valerie's heads." Sam admitted, fearing what Danny would say to that, but felt the need to continue.

"They..they don't care about you, th..the way I..I do."

Sam looked down, unable to look into his clear, deep eyes anymore.  
"They only want to use you and they don't care about you, like..like I do. They don't know you the way I do. To them, you're a hero and a loser. Or a great guy, but a menace. But your Danny. You risk your life for those who don't even appreciate it. You try so hard to make others happy. You're a great friend, that I've..."

Sam stopped, trying to take a deep breathe so she wouldn't hyperventilate.

"That I've really fallen for. Hard."

Sam tensed up, not quite sure what to expect.  
He had kissed her, before Tucker and Jazz showed up. And he had dismissed Paulina.  
But, But...still. She wished she were back at the flowery field with the thousands of evil teddy bears.

"Sam." Danny said softly, trying to get her to look up. Knowing it was time to make his head and heart try the quickstep, he reached down with his free, trembling hand and gently cupped her chin.

Sam, startled at the intense warmth flowing from Danny's fingers, finally looked up into Danny's smiling face.

"I know."

CRAP! Danny thought, mentally hitting himself.

"You know?" Sam asked, jerking out of Danny's grasp.  
Well, of course you know. NOW! Sam thought, really hoping Danny was going somewhere good with this.

"I mean, you told me, sort of. Remember?" Danny stammered out, really wishing he had practice with this.

"Oh, yea. And you said..."

"No one else is as pretty on the inside and out as you." Danny said, blushing slightly. "And I meant it. I meant what I said to Paulina too. You're pretty, and smart and caring and always there for me...and and I really am clueless sometimes." He finished, finally getting everything.

Sam laughed and replied. "Well, yeah, you are. But that's ok."

Danny shook his head. "No it's not. I'm sorry I've been so oblivious."

Wanting to lighten the mood, Sam gently hit Danny's arm and said "Wow, oblivious. That's a big word for you."

Danny caught Sam's arm and gave her hand a squeeze. "So am I forgiven? Or do I need to beg?"

Sam blushed, and laughed softly. "Beg? Hmm that could be interesting..."

Danny pretended to pout, but Sam just smiled. "Alright. But only if you do two things."

Danny smiled back, and lightly started stroking Sam's hand. "And that would be?"

Blushing, Sam answered "Um, well I really wish I knew where we stand. You know..."

Danny smiled nervously, and answered "Well, we're sitting in the park, I'm holding your hand, and I'm thinking I want to do this a lot now, plus a few other things. I think I'm going to go crazy at space camp, missing you."

Sam smiled, and grabbed Danny's other hand. "Ok. We'll figure out the rest later. And I'm going to miss you too. Maybe I can talk James into driving me down to see you on the weekends. Just don't try to borrow the space shuttle or anything." Sam added, remembering Danny's first visit to the space camp.

"Who, me?" Danny asked, feigning innocence. Seeing that she meant it, Danny chuckled and said "Ok. Ok. I promise, no shuttle joy riding. What's the second thing?"

Sam smiled and stood up quickly, pulling Danny to his feet. "Push me on the swings."

Danny laughed. "Ok. Race you there?"

Sam giggled and replied. "On 3. 1.3" And started running towards the swings.

Danny chuckled and quickly ran after her. "Hey Sam!"

Sam stopped, and turned around.  
Danny grabbed her and twirled her around.  
Laughing, Danny placed her back on the ground, but still held onto her.

"Cheater!" Sam said, smiling up at him.

Danny grinned and leaned his head down closer to her. "Yea. What are you going to do about it?"

Sam moved her head up slightly. "Just wait and see."

Danny gently pulled her closer to him. "You've got me trembling with fear."

"Good." Sam started to say, but was silenced as Danny's soft lips enveloped hers.

"Would you two get a room already?" Tucker shouted, arriving at THE perfect moment as always.

Danny and Sam ignored him, lost in their own little world.

"Hey, I'm still here!"

The End

* * *

_:takes tissue and wipes eyes: Ok. It's done. I sort of created a monster that was only going to be 3 chapters. I really didn't think anyone would read it. Thanks so much for reviewing. NowI alwaysdo a little review dance right before I check my inbox. X's & O's to everyone! _


End file.
